blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Malek Kriya
Welcome Kayo Thank you for asking, but please just make any changes that you see are necessary. If I believe they are wrong, I will message you; likewise. :) 14:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Page It would be fine, but please work on it in your sandbox before making the page. :) 23:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC) It would be here: Sandbox. It's a place where you would do your work before publishing it. 23:22, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Of course. :) 23:29, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Waiiit~ >__> I don't mean to sound mean, but just leave the image uploading to me. The images you uploaded are not very good in quality. But worry not, uploading images does not bother me in the least. :) 23:39, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Haha, it's okay. I'll check it later when I do the full summary. Unless you want to handle the full summary before I check it? :) 23:46, May 6, 2014 (UTC) It's okay! I'll handle it later. :) 00:09, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Edits Hey Malek. I know that you are trying to help, but I've noticed that your editing skills are not so good. I think it would be for the best if you were to work on things in your sandbox and show it to me until you get the hang of it. I am grateful to have you helping, but it's better to have things done correctly than having a ton of work to fix later. :) 22:50, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Yup, that's right. I changed it on the IP Rank page but forgot his. Thanks for the heads up. 23:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! But don't feel bad, it's just for the good of the wiki. Just use your sandbox before publishing anything. :) 23:07, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't want you to feel bad! You've been a great help and motivation. I just hope you understand. ( _ _) 23:28, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Yup, go right ahead and add: (Personal Bodyguard) there. :) 21:57, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha. This wiki is being rather slow today... o.O 22:46, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Yup, go ahead and add it~ 22:53, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Show it to my when it's all done. This wiki is having some issues loading and it's really annoying. Make sure you check the temples you're using (relationship section) and check the info in the infobox. 00:08, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Of course. :) 00:38, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Under the relationship section, it should be the same color as the infobox. :) I fixed it for you, since it's kinda hard to explain. Check your infobox. 01:59, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Let me know when to upload the images. :) 02:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I'll work on Miori. ;) And he sounds like a bad guy to me, but I don't think it's Seitenshi's bodyguard. I'll do his appearance section when I can~ 16:39, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Just make sure you double check it before publishing your work. ;) 17:26, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm leaving to my cousin's house. I'll upload them later today. Gomen. D; 21:32, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Here's his profile picture. Let me know what other images you need. :) 01:34, May 16, 2014 (UTC) No worries! Please, please (I am begging you) focus on your studies and leave wiki for second. I will never rush you to do anything. I really don't like rushing and love taking my time. I think it's better to have something well done than to do a bad, quick job, right? :) As for Sogen, profile pic. 20:54, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I'll miss ya. ;D But I hope your exams all go well! 22:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Tina Thanks! :) And sorry for my lack of activity. I was able to get a job and now I have to memorize a bunch of food codes. I'm trying to ignore everything wiki so I can pass this test they'll give me before making me an official cashier. :-) 00:23, May 21, 2014 (UTC) How did they go? On a more serious note, I noticed that you started editing pages again. Not that it is bad, but you need to reference what you add. And I also noticed that the references you added are done incorrectly. Please make sure you do these things before publishing. And always double check your writing. :) 00:30, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Read this here. 00:35, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah!!! I was already aware that Tina would join them, but I had no idea their rank would increase this much... Although I hate that the anime is rushing, I can't wait for volumes 3-4 to be animated!! 01:16, May 21, 2014 (UTC) New Characters Yeah, that'd be fine. Just make sure to work on them in your sandbox first. :) 22:32, May 27, 2014 (UTC) I use the KMPlayer and this website to get my pics. I edit them in photoshop. 23:52, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Just make sure that you leave no section blank and that your writing is okay. :) 23:56, May 27, 2014 (UTC) I can handle the kanji part later. ;D 00:23, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Malek-san. T^T Sorry for my lack of activity. But I was able to get a job and now I have no free time at all for wiki! I will be inactive on this wiki, work-wise, until at least the end of June. Hope you understand. I will answer messages, and do any request you ask me to do, so please don't be afraid to ask. I leave the wiki to you for now! :) 13:49, June 1, 2014 (UTC) New User Thanks for the heads up, Malek! I'll be sure to keep it in mind. :) 22:35, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Question What do you think about spoilers? In my opinion, the spoiler policy is hurting the wiki by prohibiting the addition of legitimate information, all because people can't understand Japanese. I propose adding a spoiler template for warning, or tabbing spoiler like information? What do you say? Promoter Angelo Gabrini Initiator ' ' ' ' 23:54, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ Says you! :D I've been busy with the other wikis I monitor and real life (work/classes). The anime got this wiki some attention, so I now try my best to keep everything under control. :) 01:49, July 2, 2014 (UTC)